


little spoon

by keeper0fthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, din likes to be the big spoon, din likes you in his bed too, soft!Din, where can i get a Din to do this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeper0fthestars/pseuds/keeper0fthestars
Summary: spooning, bedsharing, co-sleeping, all kinds of super-soft fluff
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	little spoon

-Fatigue pulls heavy at his shoulders tonight as he descends the ladder. Stacking the armour soundlessly at the foot of the bed, carefully sliding in behind you, he notices you have not moved since you crawled into his bed an hour ago, he wishes every night could be like this for you.

-In this stretch between planets, against him you are weightless. He is tethered by your limbs on his bare skin and not gravity’s pull, sustained by your warm sleepy scent under the blankets, by the peaceful rise and fall of your chest. 

-He knows that when you reach for him tonight, he'll be there.

-Sleep comes easier than he will ever admit, but with you, everything seems easier now. He would never trade this for anything.

-Inside the darkness, you wake slowly, the quiet surroundings gradually settling into your awareness, the low hum of the ship, the heavy warmth of a broad arm around your middle. 

-Slow breathing from his modulator behind you reveals how sound asleep he is.

-Gone are the layers of armor that normally separate you, the pieces of his conviction that shield and guard and protect. His home, his body, his heart. 

-The man now resting beside you with his knee bent between your legs, unguarded, trusting, fills your stomach with an ache so fiercely tender you wonder if he knows that he’s turned your heart into glass. 

-Does he know these are the moments you’ve never felt safer.

-Gently fitting your fingers in between his, you find yourself sinking into the comfort of his massive frame, absorbed by his calm state.

-He hums softly, still asleep, the lazy sound sending your chest into a coil. His arm tightens around you, solid warmth flush against your back, his palm flat on your stomach, fitting himself closer against you. 

-Right here and now, you have no troubles, no nightmares, nothing can ever touch you as long as he is here. 

-You cannot remember what it is to be alone. Safely moored, his closeness engulfs you, lulling you back under with him.


End file.
